


Tales from the Age of Metal

by SammyJayBartholomew



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Other, no canon characters appear in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJayBartholomew/pseuds/SammyJayBartholomew
Summary: A series of short stories about my characters and their every day lives in the Age of Metal.





	1. Tears

After years of searching, Valeria had finally found her two eldest daughters, the first one she found was Morana. She never expected her oldest daughter to hide out in the Haunted Forest, but it was a place the demons never liked to visit much. But what she can’t understand is, why is Morana still in the Haunted Forest even after the Tainted Coil was defeated?

‘I just don’t understand why you’d willingly live here. This place is dead, everything here is decaying or undead, yet you still choose to live here’ Valeria said, pacing back and forth in front of her eldest daughter, who seemed much more interested in a dried up plant she had laying on the small table.

Morana shrugged and placed the dried up plant back on the table, ‘it’s quiet here, not many people like to venture in these parts’ she simply said, looking up at Valeria with pale blue eyes, eyes that have been altered by the tears and had an unnatural color to them.

Valeria’s face twisted into a frown at her daughter’s words, ‘Morana,’ she whispered and walked over to the table, ‘you need to get away from the Sea before it pulls you in’ she said, her voice filled with worry and dread. She didn’t want to lose another member of her family to the tears, losing her husband Hector was painful enough, she couldn’t bear to lose Morana as well. She couldn’t bear to watch her oldest daughter give into the calling and become a tear drinker.

‘Mother,’ Morana stood up from the table she was sitting at, nearly eye level with Valeria, ‘I’ve lived here since I was little, Aunt Vera took me here when you and Joanna got captured by the Hair Metal Militia. I know not to spend too much time by the Sea itself, the only times I go there are when I need some more Black Tears’ she said to Valeria, despite her calm demeanor, her voice had a sharp edge to it, ‘most of the times I send Seth there anyways’.

‘Seth’ Valeria hissed between gritted teeth, ‘I don’t see why you like that damned tear drinker so much. He’s just a corpse that’s controlled by the Black Sea ’. She was quite honestly disgusted by the undead man, even when he treated her with nothing but respect, she only hard harsh words for him.

This is the first time during this conversation that Morana got annoyed with her mother’s words, she isn’t going to just sit by and let someone talk badly about her friend, ‘he’s been by my side since Aunt Vera up and abandoned me in favor of joining the Drowning Doom, he was the one person who helped me with my research. He’s not trying to pull me away from the one thing I care about and shove me into an environment where people would treat me harshly because of my interests’ she said to Valeria, fists clenched at her side and ready to strike out, ‘so yes, I care about him’.

Valeria let out a sneer and picked up her cloak that’s been draped over a chair, ‘I should have known the Tears would have gotten to you at this point’ with that she draped the cloak over her shoulders and turned around to walk out the door, but paused just as she set foot outside, ‘I was hoping you’d come back to Bladehenge with me, that we could be a family once more. But I see that you’re not my daughter Morana, you’re just a shadow who looks like her and carries her name’ that was the last thing the warrior said to Morana before walking out of the small shack.

Valeria gave her raptor elk Crimson a gentle pat on the nose, signaling the loyal animal to follow her away from this place.


	2. Raptor Elk

Gravediggers wandering around were a fairly common sight ever since the rebellion was won by Ironheade, however what was not common was for two Gravediggers to try and tame a rather pissed off raptor elk.

‘Easy now,’ the taller of the two, Ryan, said to the elk, holding his hands up and slowly inching closer to the beast, his movements slow and steady. He really didn’t want to piss it off even more, but if he and his friend Kit wanted to get around faster, they needed an elk or two.

The elk let out an angry huff and lowered its head, digging at the dirt with its front paw, ‘let’s try another elk, this one clearly isn’t in the mood’ Kit said to Ryan in a low voice, he was standing a safe distance away with his bow and arrows in case the elk would lash out at them. Normally Kit is the one with dangerous and ridiculous ideas, but Ryan’s sick of walking around on foot, so he suggested they try and tame an elk. They’ve seen people who rode around on those beasts, so how hard can it be? Apparently it can be pretty difficult.

‘I almost got it, just a bit longer’ he said and slowly brought his hand closer to the elk. The taller Gravedigger managed to just barely touch the animal’s head when it let out a howl and charged at him, sending him tumbling backward across the ground.

‘By the gods, Ryan!’ Kit yelled and dropped his weapons, running over to his friend in order to help him get back up. But the raptor elk wasn’t done with those two yet. It stopped a fair distance away from the duo, turned around, let out another howl and charged at them with its head lowered. It crashed into Kit and sent the smaller and much lighter Gravedigger soaring through the air before he crashed into a tree, not hitting the ground since he got caught on the branches.

Ryan let out a groan and sat up, holding a hand to his head and rubbing a rather sore spot, ‘good thing I’m undead or that would have killed me’ he muttered to himself.

Upon hearing that the first Gravedigger was still making noise, a clear sign that he was still alive, the elk charged at him again. Striking upwards with its head and knocking the unfortunate tear drinker clean out. Satisfied that it gave them enough of a thrashing, the beast ran off into the woods, leaving the Gravedigger duo behind.

‘Ryan’ Kit squeaked out, holding onto a branch for dear life. If he let go right now, he’d probably break a decent number of bones once he hit the ground, ‘Ryan’ he tried calling for the taller Gravedigger again, but still didn’t get a response out of him, ‘okay, guess I’m stuck up here then’ he said to himself. He pulled himself up on the branch and leaned on the tree trunk, hopefully someone would come along sooner or later to help him down.

* * *

 

Hours passed before Ryan finally stirred back to unlife, rolling over on his back he muttered to himself about leaving the stupid ideas to Kit, ‘I’m never getting anywhere near a raptor elk ever again, those things are way too panicky’.

‘Oh great, you’re awake’ Kit said, still stuck up on the tree, ‘once you’ve regained all your senses, you can help me down, I’ve been up here for hours now’.


	3. Memories

_'Hey Ozilia, check this out' Eziro said as he jogged up to his twin sister, a fist sized pouch in his hands and a rather excited look on his face. He opened up the pouch to reveal what looked like a bunch of tiny rocks mixed up with some dust and possibly alcohol or gasoline judging by the smell of it_

_Ozilia looked between the contents of the pouch and her twin brother, ‘rocks?’ she said and put down her journal and pen to get a closer look at whatever Eziro was holding._

_‘I mean in a sense yes’ Eziro said and tied the pouch back up, ‘but it’s so much more interesting than just a bunch of rocks’ next he grabbed one of the molotovs from his bike and tied the pouch to it before taking a lighter out of an inside pocket of his vest. He lit up the cloth sticking out of the bottle and waited for it to start burning properly before throwing the bottle a solid distance away, the bottle hit the ground and shattered, the regular flash of fire erupted from the bottle, closely followed by a large and bright ball of green fire._

_Ozilia let out a surprised and high pitched scream and fell backwards off the log she was sitting on while Eziro let out an excited cackle followed by a loud whoop, ‘it’s even better the third time!’ he yelled, practically vibrating with excitement._

_‘What in the name of Ormagöden’s tits was that?!’ Ozilia yelled once she finally propped herself up on her elbows, she was visibly shocked by the bright green fireball, ‘what the fuck, Eziro! What the fuck!’_

_‘I have no idea! But it’s awesome!’ Eziro yelled back, he always got a bit too excited whenever things blew up or got set on fire. He fit right in with the band of pyromaniacs calling themselves the Fire Barons._

_‘EZIRO I SWEAR BY THE TITANS IF THIS WAS YOUR DOING, YOU’RE GOING TO EAT YOUR OWN GODS DAMNED FIST!’ The booming voice of The Baron came from the distance, clearly not happy with Eziro’s latest experiment. There were days when he regretted letting the reckless man join the Fire Barons, and this was one of those days._

_Eziro’s laughter slowly died down as The Baron yelled at him, ‘fucking shit’ he said before bolting off in a random direction, leaving his bike behind with his sister. No point in using a bike to get away if people can hear the engine from miles away and know you’re coming._

_Ozilia shook her head, ‘if his experiments won’t kill him first, then The Baron will strangle him for sure’ she said to herself and pulled herself back up on the log, she picked up her discarded journal and opened it back up on the page where she left of._

‘…hello, anyone still in there?’ Ryan said as he lightly tapped Ozilia on the side of her head. He’s been trying to get her attention for the past couple of minutes now and hasn’t had much success until now.

Ozilia shook her head before looking over at the Gravedigger, ‘huh what?’ she said, sounding somewhat confused and disoriented. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her weight on one foot.

‘You kind of zoned out, you alright?’ he asked her, looking up at the tall drowned woman with worry in his eyes.

Ozilia nodded and looked over at a Fire Baron who looked a little bit too familiar, ‘I’m alright, just had a bit of a flashback’. She doesn’t know where to place this particular Fire Baron, he’s too young to be someone she knew before she died.

But he did look almost exactly like her long dead twin brother Eziro.


	4. Punches

The sight of a small demon druid at Bladehenge would have been a bad sign several months ago before the Roadie appeared, but now that the rebellion was over it was just a bit odd to see a friendly demon. Some people found it weird and wanted nothing at all to do with him due to what he was, others were curious and had tons of questions for him, while some seemingly had a bone to pick with every demon they saw.

The druid in question, Scott, was one of the few handful of demons who were allowed to roam freely and didn’t need to worry about the new demon emperor tearing them to shreds, he was after all rather friendly and wouldn’t just outright attack people, so there’s no harm done there.

However a certain Fire Baron decided that Scott’s presence at Bladehenge was an offence he won’t tolerate at all, interrupting a conversation the druid was having with one of the Razor Girls. The Fire Baron, Knox, walked right up to Scott and swung his fist right at the demon’s face, hitting him square on the mouth while yelling ‘get the fuck out of here!’

Scott stumbled several steps back, holding a hand to his mouth for a few seconds before spitting out a mouthful of blood and teeth, his long and thin tongue hanging out of the rather big gap in his teeth left behind by the sudden assault. The druid pulled the sword on his back out of its sheathe before tossing it aside and rolling up the sleeves of his robes, ‘why you…’ he hissed at the Fire Baron before charging at him and tackling him to the ground.

Knox wasn’t prepared for the sheer amount of strength the tiny demon had, he hit the ground hard and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Scott didn’t waste a second though, he quickly grabbed the Fire Baron by the front of his vest and delivered two swift yet powerful punches right to the human’s face, effectively knocking him out.

He probably would have kept throwing punches if a pair of strong arms didn’t suddenly wrap themselves around his waist and pulled him off of the poor Fire Baron, ‘alright that’s enough you demonic menace’ a female voice said. The woman, Joanna, easily held the small and hissy druid up in the air, despite all of his thrashing and attempts to claw at her.

Scott simply hissed and growled in return, finally giving up after a few minutes and going limp in the taller woman’s arms, ‘he started it’ he whined like some overgrown toddler.

‘I’m always down for a good fight, but you probably shouldn’t get into any fights since you’re, you know, a demon’ she said and set the demon back down on the ground.

‘What was I supposed to do? Just sit back and let him push me around?’ Scott mumbled back and went to pick up his previously discarded sword.

‘You could have let Lynx handle this, from the looks of it she was more than ready to give Knox a proper beating’ Joanna said with a light chuckle at the end.

Scott though it over for a moment, looking at his reflection in the sword for a second before saying ‘nah’ and putting it back in its sheathe, ‘I think I prefer to handle my own problems’ he walked past Joanna.

‘And I think you’ve just turned a small problem into a huge one, you mess with one Fire Baron, you mess with all Fire Barons’ Joanna said back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Scott stopped dead in his tracks, he honestly didn’t think of that when he knocked the daylights out of Knox, in his anger he completely forgot about how the Fire Barons always stick up for one another and will burn a motherfucker alive if they mess with one of their own. ‘Well, guess it’s time to hide then’ he said in a rather squeaky voice before turning back around and walking towards the edge of the camp, ‘I’ll be somewhere’ he said to Joanna as he walked past the warrior.


	5. History

'Okay I, get it that you like being left alone and stuff, I can see why you live in the Haunted Forest and I can deal with your tear drinker friends, but this thing?’ Joanna said and pointed at the animated cat doll sitting on the table, ‘this thing is just creepy as fuck and that’s where I draw the fucking line’ she glanced back at the doll in question and shuddered, ‘how can you even stand this thing?’

Morana patiently stood with her arms crossed as she watched her sister complain about her friend Scar, sure his current body was rather creepy, but he had a certain charm to him, ‘Scar isn’t even that creepy, I’ve seen worse’ the older sister simply said, one does tend to see all manners of creepy and sometimes downright terrifying things when they’ve lived in the Haunter Forest for as long as Morana has.

‘It’s a gremlin’ Joanna whined, ‘a gremlin that can curse you’

‘Excuse you, but this gremlin has a name you know?’ Scar spoke up for the first time since Joanna showed up at Morana’s home, effectively spooking the younger sister and making her yelp loudly and jump away.

Joanna pulled her sword out of its sheathe, pointing the tip at Scar’s face, ‘oh calm down you scaredy-cat’ Morana said and grabbed the sword, easily removing it from Joanna’s grasp and placing it on the table next to the cursed doll.

‘I didn’t know that thing could talk!’ Joanna exclaimed in a rather high pitched voice, taking a step back from the table. There’s no way she’s going anywhere near that thing now that she knows it can both move **and** talk.

Scar simply folded his ears against his head and crossed his arms over his chest, ‘now you’re just being rude’ he muttered, tail flicking side to side in annoyance.

Morana let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, ‘look, I promised Scar I’ll help him try and regain his memories, but I can’t do that without mom’s help. But me and mom are on bad terms right now, you and mom are still on talking terms however’ she said.

‘And what do you want me to do? Walk up to mom with that thing? I’m pretty sure she’d kill me along with it’ Joanna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

‘No, of course not’ Morana snapped back, she shuffled some scrolls around on the table before picking up a small journal bound in rather worn down leather, ‘just ask her to write down what she knows about what I’ve written down in it. I know she mentioned some guy named Carl at some point, so she’s bound to know something. I’ve already asked as many people as I could, but a tear drinker’s memory tends to be pretty spotty’ she held the journal out for her younger sister to take.

Joanna looked between the journal and her older sister for a bit before taking the journal, ‘alright I’ll do it’ she said and opened up the journal. The first page was mostly a list of names, names of various people and locations, Joanna recognized a few of them since Valeria told her about them before on different occasions. But some of them were unfamiliar to her.

Morana cracked a small smile and patted Joanna on the shoulder, ‘knew I could count on you, was afraid I’d have to go to Bladehenge myself and get into another fight with mom just to get a couple of answers’.

‘Great, we’re finally getting somewhere. Can’t wait to find out what kind of colossal fuck up I was before I died to deserve this kind of fate’ Scar grumbled from his perch on the edge of the rather cluttered table.

Morana let out a small chuckle and patted Scar on the head, earning a rather displeased grumble from the unfortunate doll. She then picked up Joanna’s sword and handed it back to her, ‘whenever you do get some answers, just drop the journal off back here’.

Joanna took the sword and slid it back in its sheathe, ‘can’t promise instant results, especially if mom isn’t around. But I did hear that there’s an older Razor Girl around Bladehenge who has a bit of a thing for history, might ask her if mom isn’t around'.


	6. Weird

With Ironheade's victory over the Tainted Coil, people could finally relax and enjoy their newfound freedom, no more Hair Metal Militia, no more Tainted Coil, no more being told when to do and getting beaten if you didn’t do it the way they wanted you to do it.

Lynx was enjoying life, lounging around Bladehenge with the other Razor Girls. But she soon realized she wasn’t exactly the most social person around, being around people for too long had a tendency to wear her out pretty quickly and leave her with barely any energy. Her solution? Just grab your razorfire bow and start exploring.

And that’s exactly what Lynx did, she packed a bag of preserved food along with various other supplies she might need, strapped her bow to her back and off she was.

It didn’t take her all too long to run into trouble, some leftover Coil units she quickly managed to clean up on her own, with a few minor scrapes and bruises. Among them was a rather peculiar demon druid, he was much smaller than the other demons and hasn’t drawn his sword yet, instead he was slowly backing away from her while keeping his eyes on her, ready to bolt if she lifted her bow to shoot at him.

‘What’s the matter with you? Not going to fight?’ Lynx asked him, lowering her bow slightly.

The demon looked between her and her bow for a bit before slowly speaking up, ‘no, I’d prefer to live a few more days’.

Lynx let out a huff and shifted her weight on her back leg before lifting her bow again, she wanted to just shoot him and get rid of a demon who could present a problem. But the fact that he tried to run and hide when the other two demons attacked Lynx told her that maybe he’s not as bad as the rest of whatever’s left of the Tainted Coil at this point. ‘Let’s say I’d let you go, what would you do?’ she asked him after a long and rather uncomfortable silence.

‘I’d disappear, find a nice quiet spot for myself and stay there. Far away from humans, other demons and any stray Drowning Doom units wandering about’ the druid said and partially sat up, looking up at Lynx with near human like eyes.

‘Fine, get out of here then’ she said with a scoff and lowered the barrel of her bow. She might regret letting him go at some point in the future, but he seems harmless enough. Besides, what can one lone druid even do?

It didn’t take long for the druid to jump up, grab the bag he let go of earlier and run off. Despite his deep red robes, Lynx lost sight of him pretty quickly, ‘strange little fucker’ she muttered to herself and went in the opposite direction.

* * *

Weeks had passed before Lynx ran into the same druid again, he looked completely different than he did during their first run in. His robes were covered in patches, he replaced the weird wiggly sword with a regular one and for some reason he had leaves stuck to his hood and one lone twig peeking out from underneath it.

‘You again? Didn’t you say you’re going to stay away from humans?’ Lynx scoffed at him.

‘I promised I’d stay away, but it always seems like humans are the ones who keep finding me’ the druid said, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his weight on one foot.

Lynx narrowed her eyes at him, ‘fair enough I guess’ she said, ‘just, get lost before I change my mind about letting you live’.

The druid let out a small chuckle and raised his hands in a gesture of defeat, ‘don’t worry, I’m already gone’ he said and started backing away from the irritated Razor Girl, clearly more amused than threatened by her threats. Once he was a fair distance away from her he turned around and walked off in the direction he came from, glancing back at Lynx every once in a while for some odd reason before disappearing between the trees.

Lynx shook her head, ‘weird little fucker’ she muttered under her breath.


End file.
